


擅長告別的男人

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [12]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 《同居節奏》外篇，主要是TAIJI和TOSHI的鏡頭。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 4





	擅長告別的男人

TAIJI一直很煩惱，因為YOSHIKI堅持X的專輯要有一貫的「X的風格」，曲子不是好就行，還得彼此互相呼應。在同一張專輯裡要講成一個故事，成為一個家，而非流浪狗收容所；在不同的專輯裡要成為族譜，讓人吃得出祖傳老味道，而非媳婿相爭拆家分店。這使得他們這些後來加入的團員，作品被利用的機會很低，大家的風格本來就不同，要他們去延續以前的X在TAIJI看來是一種根深蒂固的禁制。

有一個人應該沒有這種煩惱，但奇怪的是，那個人也很少交出作品。

TOSHI幾乎從來不替X寫曲子，詞也相當少，讓TAIJI百思不得其解。他覺得TOSHI不是不會寫，也不是不想寫，但不知為何就是不寫。PATA是打從一開始就表明自己不愛講話，只想用音符說故事，可TOSHI不一樣，那傢伙話可多了。

或許去那個人的房間看看就會知道為什麼了吧？這麼想著的TAIJI於是展開行動。

*

一九八八年夏天X的河口湖合宿期間，TAIJI走進了TOSHI的房間。

他敲了敲敞開的房門，躺在床上神遊的TOSHI立刻坐了起來，一臉笑嘻嘻地看向他。

「怎麼大白天就躺床上？真不像你，平常的活力上哪去了？」TAIJI說。

「沒上哪去，都積在丹田呢！精力旺盛得很。幹嘛？來找我玩？」

「你什麼時候也開始學HIDE講話了？知不知道找人玩有很多種意思？HIDE講出來很單純，你講出來特別髒。」

TOSHI被逗樂了，「那你是來找我是來玩單純的還是來玩髒的？」

TAIJI本來張口要回話，又改變主意閉上嘴巴。

這個人當真什麼話題都能接，隨便打個招呼也能把話題接跑，一個不注意就會讓人忘記原先的目的，真是的。

TAIJI終於在桌上發現了目標物，那裡有一疊TOSHI寫的曲子，他不客氣地拿起來看。

本來以為只是廢棄的草譜和零碎的歌詞草稿，沒想到好幾首都寫得七成八成了，不僅詞填完了，各部樂器的譜也都寫了，只差編曲再加把勁就是一首完整的歌了。

他一張翻過一張，越翻越快、越看越奇，忍不住問：「你這些都你寫的？昨天開會怎麼不拿出來？」

「那些不X。」

「你給YO醬看過了？」

「沒。」

「那你怎麼知道會被說不像X？」

「就⋯⋯寫完就知道啦！不，其實寫的途中就知道了吧？光是主旋律就會被YO醬打槍啦！」

「那你還一路寫到這麼完整？」

「但是腦中就響起了這樣的曲子嘛！」

「那這些作品你打算怎麼辦？」

「沒怎麼辦，有機會用就用吧！你喜歡的話也可以拿去。」

「你有拿給誰看嗎？」

「沒有。」TOSHI說，「啊，津田先生好像看過一些，那天來找我喝酒的時候不小心看到的。」

TAIJI挑眉看向TOSHI，「你寫好了不拿給人看，哪有機會被用上？你該不會還積了很多這種曲子吧？」

「嗯，有啊！我想到就會寫，不過有些上次搬家時扔掉了⋯⋯」TOSHI歪著頭說。

「扔？扔掉了！」TAIJI錯愕地一吼。

「反正也不是什麼了不起的東西啦！要的話再寫就好了嘛！這個要寫多少就有多少。」TOSHI揮了揮手，往身後的枕頭倒去。

TAIJI火大了起來，「先不問最實際的你到底有沒有想努力多賺點錢的上進心，作為創作者、作為音樂人，難道你就不想多留一點作品下來嗎？你這輩子光唱YOSHIKI寫的歌你就滿足了？」

「X的東西就是我的東西嘛！」

TAIJI看著那一臉無所謂的笑容，尋思著，這究竟是主唱的特權還是主唱的盲點？畢竟樂手的角色被機器取代時，有多少歌迷能發現都難說，而主唱只要開口，全世界都會覺得那是他的歌。

但是表演跟創作終究不一樣，這個人真的懂嗎？

TAIJI也不知道該怎麼跟TOSHI溝通，索性拿著那疊譜爬上TOSHI的床，坐在他旁邊仔細看了起來。

「要來玩了嗎？乾淨的？髒的？」TOSHI又調戲人起來。

「你有完沒完？」TAIJI翻了個白眼。

TOSHI於是湊過來靠在TAIJI的肩膀閉目養神，還不時搔搔他的皮膚、捏捏他的肌肉。TAIJI全部看完之後，想了很久才終於發表評論。

「先說你的詞，實在有夠不要臉。」

「啊？」TOSHI笑了起來，坐起身子看向TAIJI問：「不要臉？」

「看一眼會覺得很蠢，仔細讀的話又會覺得很害羞。」

「哈哈！什麼？這樣是好還是不好？」

「就像脫光衣服站在自由女神像上面。」

「啊哈哈哈哈哈！我第一次聽到這種比喻。」

「不知道，只是我的感覺。」

「我的詞讓TAI醬很害羞呀！」TOSHI不知為何沾沾自喜起來。

「然後你的創作有個問題你知道嗎？」

「什麼問題？」

「同一個時期寫出來的東西都一樣！」TAIJI把整碟譜往TOSHI腿上打，「我前幾次看你的東西就這麼覺得了，你自己看！這幾首，根本都在講同樣的東西啊！只不過你用的調跟拍子不一樣所以不能合併成同一首曲子罷了！但本質就是一樣的東西。」

「可以這麼說吧！」TOSHI豁然道。

「啊？所以你自己也知道？你是故意的？」

「故意嘛⋯⋯應該說一開始就想要這樣寫吧？這些可以說一樣也可以說不一樣呀！就像同樣的事情從不同的角度看，不就會得出完全不同的結論嗎？類似這種感覺。」

「所以這是同一件事情不同視角？」

「差不多。」

TAIJI又拿起譜翻了一遍，這次的確發現了一些令人在意的小地方，如果換個編曲讓這些地方再立體一點，或許真的能夠被看成不同的東西也說不定，不過⋯⋯

TAIJI再次把那疊譜砸回TOSHI腿上，「我跟你說，百分之八十的人都會覺得這是同一首歌。」

「我知道，」TOSHI輕輕嘆了口氣，但比起失落更像是單純莞爾，「很多人跟你說過一樣的話。」

「那你還這樣搞？」看著TOSHI的神情，TAIJI發覺眼前這個公認的牆頭草似乎有著意外固執的一面。

「我喜歡這樣嘛！這些對我來說是不同的東西呀！品味那種最細微的差異才是樂趣嘛！你看懂了就會覺得有意思了，你剛才也發現了不是嗎？對不對？你剛才挑眉了好幾次喔！」

「聽你歌的人只要挑眉你就覺得高興了？」

「哈哈哈！聽第一遍時用鼻子哼一聲，被強迫聽第二次之後才發現有剛才沒聽懂的東西，為了維護脫口而出的高傲批評，只好拼命往裡頭找可以支持自己論點的東西，又因為怕又遺漏了什麼而不得不閉上嘴巴，最後找得滿頭大汗才發覺都是些無所謂的小地方，然後氣自己為什麼要全神貫注浪費時間在這上面。」TOSHI說，「不覺得很有趣嗎？」

看著那個自得其樂的天真笑容，TAIJI反倒害怕起來。

TOSHI的每一個心血來潮，莫非都是深不見底的圈套？要是哪一天掉進去了，會被用什麼樣迂迴的方式玩得多慘呢？而被玩的人究竟又要多少年後才會發現呢？畢竟有誰會去深究一聽就只想用鼻子哼一聲的東西呢？

*

隔天，TAIJI拿了一疊自己的作品到TOSHI面前。

「作為交換，今天換你來批評我的作品。」

TOSHI皺著眉頭想了好久，吞吞吐吐地終於開始說，但TOSHI說了老半天，沒一句TAIJI覺得中聽的。不，應該說每一句都太中聽了，戳不中要害，模棱兩可、似是而非，好的可以說成壞的，壞的也可以說成好的。

「你是不是不會批評別人？」TAIJI皺眉。

「我覺得好壞沒有一定吧！時代會改變，目標聽眾也不一定永遠都要一樣嘛！」

「不會批評別人跟不會讚美別人一樣，都是種病，你知道吧？」

「缺點也可以變成優點呀！太完美的東西久了也會食不知味嘛！」

「你不喜歡完美的東西？」TAIJI挑眉。

「嗯⋯⋯怎麼說？你不覺得有刮痕的古董傢俱、線沒對齊的圖畫、沒剪平的布料⋯⋯那種東西特別讓人在意又忘不了嗎？」

「是嗎？但你總是把有缺陷的東西解釋得很完美，就像現在一樣。」

TOSHI眨了眨眼，「好像是呢！可能我還是喜歡完美？另一種意義上的⋯⋯平衡？」

「算了，什麼問題跟你談一談都會變得好像沒問題⋯⋯不過有一件事我絕對不會被你說服，」TAIJI說，加重了語氣，「不懂得重視自己的作品還有想法絕對是病，是重病！會死的！懂了嗎？快去把病治了！」

*

一九九二年TAIJI離開X後，TOSHI開始SOLO了，和YOSHIKI那種會把十年前作品拿出來修的人不同，TOSHI的SOLO曲目裡，當年TAIJI看過的舊作一曲都沒出現，所有東西看起來都是新寫的，每一張專輯就換一個風格，過個新年就像換個人格似地，彷彿過去的自己都不是自己，可以揉一揉扔掉不用掉一滴眼淚。

「牆頭草！沒主見！三分鐘熱度！花心大蘿蔔！」TAIJI邊聽邊罵，「還是這麼不珍惜自己的作品⋯⋯」

TOSHI的專輯他聽一張就丟一張，直到後來TOSHI也離開X，跟搖滾圈的人統統斷了聯繫，他才忽然靈光一閃，又去把丟掉的那些專輯買一份回來重聽，終於領悟為什麼自己這麼討厭TOSHI的歌，因為TOSHI寫得最好的幾首統統都是道別歌。

可真是個擅長告別的男人啊！

而那正是他永遠學不會的，他就是太念舊了，才會把自己搞得一團糟，才會永遠沒辦法從過去走出來。

也許這也是他終究沒辦法跟TOSHI成為至交的原因，什麼都捨得丟的個性，他看了就扎眼。就連二○○八重組X那會兒都是YOSHIKI七早八早寫了歌公開說等他回去唱，這個人過了不知道多少年才回去的。

無非就是另一次牆頭草操作吧？有人招你你就去，男妓嗎？什麼時候才能學會珍惜自己？

不過他還是在意X到底是不是這個男人會念的舊，於是他又重新聽了好幾遍那些舊歌，開始尋找TOSHI所謂的「令人在意的刮痕和缺陷」。

這個人的心裡總會有個捨不得丟的東西吧？

他沒找到。

到底是他缺乏慧根找不到，還是這個人心裡打從一開始就沒有不能丟的東西？

即便那些專輯礙眼，他還是全留著，因為他要找的東西還沒找到。

直到二○一○年TAIJI又見到TOSHI了，久違地和TOSHI、YOSHIKI三人一起敘舊，他才發覺去聽那些舊專輯根本是白費工夫，因為這個人又再一次告別過去向前走了。

不過TAIJI也看出來，這會兒TOSHI終於找到捨不得丟的東西了。

那個東西當然不會是他，他早該知道了，不過打從走進TOSHI房間的那天起，他就掉進了那個滿頭大汗地尋找無所謂小地方的圈套。

*

TAIJI以為自己的死法若不是跟人火拚鬥死的，就是忍痛痛死的，沒想到就跟這輩子所有莫名奇妙找上他的厄運一樣，他的健康狀況再一次像炸彈般爆了，要不了多久他就會徹底成為別人的包袱。

是因為他整天看鬼片卻從來不怕，所以鬼神們特愛往他的真實人生作祟吧？

癲癇、中風、腦梗塞、腿骨壞死、胸膜炎，路人唸得出名字和唸不出名字的病他都得過也都死裡逃生了，看來打了一輩子仗，這回鬼神終於領悟到他不怕死只怕苟且偷生了吧？

他不是插管派的，他的人生跟他的音樂一樣，要轟轟烈烈、要立即果斷。他不是那個把這輩子所有朋友借錢借一輪也要活下去的TOSHI，他是自食其力的流浪者，如果得在醫院躺下半輩子拖累至親，他寧可自己收拾行囊去陰間流浪。

決定自殺前，他委託了別人幫他製造他殺的假線索，給那些需要抒發出口、需要一個客體來恨的人。這是他的溫柔，吃得出來的人才懂，沒有味覺的人他也懶得解釋。

然後他再一次把TOSHI的專輯全部丟掉，只留下了TOSHI的手機號碼告訴妹妹，說這傢伙是他的緊急聯絡人。

只有你辦得到吧？只有你撐得住吧？擅長告別的男人。

HIDE走了，我也要走了，就剩你了，去教教YOSHIKI學會如何告別吧！

對了，我好像一直沒跟你說過你的優點，你很擅長告別、很擅長向前走，這是你的優點也是我討厭你的原因，要以這麼殘酷的方式告訴你真是抱歉了，不過你也知道，我這個人說話向來比較直。

啊，去了陰間後，是不是就可以聽見那些被你棄置從來不發表的曲子了呢？到底有多少呢？真令人期待。要是我聽了想批評，就在夢裡告訴你吧！反正你根本不怕鬼不是嗎？那些反應都是為了陪YOSHIKI裝出來的吧？你怕的是你自己，因為沒辦法逃離自己，所以才成天跟人道別。

現在你已經找到捨不得丟東西，就不需要再道別了吧？就讓我成為你最後一個告別的人吧！

那麼我走了，不必送。


End file.
